Concentration
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Naruto recieves a little help from a great man. fatherson fluff. :D


Concentration

AngolMoaChan

**Lately, I've been watching the English dub and the whole-Rescue-Tsunade arc is on right now. Watching Naruto learn the Rasengan gave me a few ideas... :3**

**--**

"Concentrate...concentrate..." the blonde boy muttered, thrusting out his palm. The second he did so, he recoiled back in pain, howling, "Ow ow ow! I can't even build up chakra! It hurts!"

He flopped down against a tree trunk, the cool breeze lifting his blonde spikes gently. Sighing, he looked down at the ground, "I can't do anything right..."

'_Don't blame yourself, Naruto.'_

Naruto's head snapped up. He blinked and met a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Backing up as far as he could against the tree, he shouted, "Wh--wha--?!"

The person...thing...crouched down in front of him was wearing a thick white robe over the traditional green Konoha vest. He had blonde spiky hair, a lot like Naruto's own, and a bright smile on his face, "Seems you don't recognize me yet. What a pain."

"What the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted, squinting at the man in curiosity, "Humans sure as hell aren't see through!"

He laughed, "I'm a ghost."

"A WHAT?!"

"A ghost. No need to shout, I'm not going to hurt you." the ghost smiled and stood up. He turned around so his back was facing Naruto, allowing him to read the kanji stitched in red on his back, "I've been dead since you were born"

_'Fire...shadow?' _he blinked, then gasped out loud.

Oh.

"You're...you're the...Yondaime Hokage?!" Naruto nearly screeched, his blue eyes as wide as saucers, "NO WAY!"

The ghost grinned and pointed to himself, "Yup! That's me! You don't have to call me that, though. Arashi, Arashi-sama, or even tou-san is fine."

Naruto mentally flipped through the list of names, _Arashi, Arashi-sama...TOU-SAN?!' _, "Wait, what? Repeat that last one?"

"Ehh, it was nothing." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Now then, you were trying to learn my technique, correct?"

"Uh...yes..."

"Good. Let me see your hand." Naruto held out his palm obediently, and Yondaime noticed the black swirl in the center. He grinned and held up his own hand, which had the same mark, "You had trouble concentrating too? Well, I guess I know where you got that from..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's see here..." he put two fingers to his chin, thinking, "Since you can use Kyuubi's chakra, it makes sense that you don't have the finesse for the Rasengan. Although I suppose in order to get it working you could..."

Naruto watched in awe as the former Hokage paced in front of him, muttering to himself incoherently, "I could what?"

"You can do Kage Bunshin, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

His eyes crinkled into a proud smile, "Just like you should. Okay then...make one clone"

"Alright!" Naruto quickly put his fingers together and a clone poofed next to him, "Like that?"

"Exactly. So, you can't form the Rasengan one handed yet, can you."

"No..."

"That's what I thought. You know what you do with your other hand when you form the Rasengan?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Tell your clone to do that...but to tell it to use both hands."

"Uh...what?"

The former Hokage sighed and held out his palm, "Hold out your hand like you're going to perform the Rasengan"

"Alright" Naruto did so obediently, "Now what?"

"Have your clone help you build up your chakra using both hands"

"Ohh..." A light dawned in Naruto's face: he grinned brightly, "Got it!"

Yondaime smiled as Naruto's clone quickly helped him build up the ball of glowing chakra, "Perfect."

He slammed the ball of chakra into a tree and it drilled a hole in the bark: Naruto's smile grew to stupid proportions as he jumped in the air and shouted, "I DID IT!"

The former Hokage reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair and look of disappointment crossed his face when his fingers whiffed straight through, "You've grown up a lot, Naruto. Just like I thought you would"

"What do you..." Naruto trailed off midsentence as he saw Jiraiya coming up the road, "OI! ERO-SANNIN!"

Yondaime stifled a laugh at the nickname, "Jiraiya-sensei never changes..."

"What is it, you brat?" the toad hermit sighed, crossing his arms, "This better be good"

Naruto pointed next to him eagerly, "Can you see him?"

"See who? Naruto, I think that training is all going to your head."

"Ehh...?" he looked to the left and saw Yondaime still standing there, "Why can't he see you?"

He shrugged, "Laws of life, something you'll never understand. Maybe someday though. You were my son after all"

"Your _what?!_"

A hand instantly flew over the Yondaime's mouth--he gave a sheepish smile and a wave before disappearing in a gust of wind. Naruto stared at the open space where the ghost had been in slack-jawed awe, "I...Whoa..."

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Jiraiya frowned, "Stop stuttering and tell me what's going on"

The awe quickly turned to anger: Naruto pointed at him furiously, "YOU! YOU HAVE A LOT TO TELL ME ABOUT THE YONDAIME!"

"..." Jiraiya was utterly silent. _Oh. Shit._, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING A---HEY!" The toad sage had disappeared, racing down the dirt path as fast as he could. Naruto's eye twitched and he quickly began chasing after him, "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BONEHEAD!"

Yondaime watched as the hyperactive-knuckleheaded-shinobi gave chase to his old teacher. He laughed and ran a hand through his thick bangs, "Oh boy...Sarutobi-sama is going to kill me when I get back...Oh well..."

_'ARASHI UZUMAKI! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

"So much for seeing Naruto again..." he grumbled and disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving nothing behind but the leaves floating on the air.

--

**I wish this would have actually happened...one of these days, Jiraiya or Tsunade are going to get really drunk around Naruto and it's just going to slip. XD**


End file.
